


Guy Crush

by Animekath



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drinking, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Swearing, david being a blushing mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animekath/pseuds/Animekath
Summary: 'There is something wrong with me, there is something totally wrong with me..!' David said in his head as he fiddled with his food before his eyes looked up to you again as you were talking with Gwen, laughing at her joke which made the boy blush as he averted his eyes down again.He had a huge crush on you and had no idea what to do!





	Guy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Kat here!
> 
> Sorry for not posting a story for a while, just need some me time and been so tired from work. I have two Dbh stories still in my draft but I’ll promise, I will finish them!
> 
> But I’ve been in a Camp camp mood and wanted to do a quick story around David and his guy crush! I hope all y cuties enjoy it!
> 
> Sorry for spelling and grammar!

'There is something wrong with me, there is something totally wrong with me..!' David said in his head as he fiddled with his food before his eyes looked up to you again as you were talking with Gwen, laughing at her joke which made the boy blush as he averted his eyes down again.

He had a huge crush on you and had no idea what to do since it was the first time liking a guy. Maybe it had nothing to do with you being a guy, maybe it was your personality. You were kind, sweet, energetic and cared for people you like or felt close to. You said you were openly gay but didn't want David to feel uncomfortable but he didn't mind at all, you were still you

But now spending more and more time with you this summer, he developed strong feelings for you and didn't know how to deal with them. What if you don't like him back and shut him down? He can't take that! That last time he got dumped, he was crying for days!

'What am I going to do..?' He groaned, slamming his head on the table.

~

"Hey, David!" You called out as you walked over, giving him a bright smile.

Gosh, darn it, that smile..!

"Y-Yes, _____?" David said, holding the sticks close to his chest for the activity they were about to do.

"Interested going on a date tonight?" You asked, crossing your arms.

David's eyes sparkled. A date? With you!? "Sure..! That'll be great!" He said, a blush coating his cheeks.

This made you grin. "Awesome! You'll like Christy..! She's a friend of mine and said I can go out with her friend if I can bring one of mine, so it can be a double date..!"

"Oh.." This made his face drop and his heart, feeling it drop to his stomach.

"Oh? You not interested?" You questioned, tilting your head.

Damn, he didn't mean to say that and get you worried. "Oh no, I totally am!" He said, giving you a bright smile. "It's a date!"

"That's great! See you tonight..!" You gave him a wink before walking off.

David groaned before hitting his head on a tree. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..!"

~

David slicked back his hair as he looked in the mirror, trying to look good tonight but not for your friend. He was nervous but tried to calm himself and his sweat since he hasn't been on a date in a long time and you'll be there.

Damn it...

"David?" Before he could reply, you already walked in. "Woah... Looking good, Davey boy..!" You grinned as you looked over him, resting against the door frame. He looked good!? You looked amazing! You wore a simple suit with a black shirt but it clung to your body that he could see every muscle/chub.

"Haha thank you, _____..! You look P-Pretty-Ur-Pretty-Pretty handsome..!" He shuttered, resting his hand against the table but nearly slipped off the table but caught himself on time, making you chuckled.

"Thanks. Let's hit the road..!"

You both went to town on the bus since you two were going to be drinking tonight, going to the pub which you were going to meet your friend. You greeted each other and went inside, sitting down and ordered your dinners. You were right, David liked Christy; she was nice, smart and had two great milk jugs which were resting on the table...But it wasn't you.

He saw you enjoying your date, laughing at his jokes and making you smile which made David's stomach turn in an uncomfortable way. Maybe more drinks would help. But that was a bad idea since he was a lightweight, making his head fuzzy and his face red; at times resting against you. You noticed this, asking if he was fine and he said he was great...He wasn't.

"We might need to leave early but I hope to do this again.." You said with a polite smile as you brought David off the seat. You said your goodbyes, including the guy giving you his number. This made David angry but kept it to himself. You left the pub as you held him up, chuckling to yourself. "Woah, David. You are wasted... It's the first time I've seen you drink alcohol.." You said, hearing nothing back which made you continue. "I hope you enjoyed yourself though. I could tell Christy liked you, maybe-" You stopped when David kissed you. "!!!"

He grabbed the collar of your Jacket as he kissed you, his drunk body pressed against yours. He couldn't take it anymore..! If he held it any longer, he'll blow up! "Mmn.." He hummed softly as he continued to kiss you, soon feeling you kiss back as you hugged his waist. He pressed up against you which your back hit the wall, both of your eyes close as you both enjoyed the kiss. David loved it...It was intoxicating and hot, it made him want more. You groaned into the kiss since it got deeper, your hand going under his shirt to feel his smooth freckled skin under your fingertips, feeling his body shiver.

But you realized that you were in the middle of town and kissing a very DRUNK Co-worker. "Ah.." You pulled away quickly. "You're drunk, David. You don't want this..." You muttered.

You regret saying that since his face looked hurt and confused. "No, I...I want this, _____. I've been dying for this for weeks..!" Your eyes widen by his reply, his head resting against your chest now. "I can't stop thinking about you...My heart hurts so much.." His body shook. "I don't care if you're a guy, I-I just...I like YOU! You know? You make me so happy that I..."

You hugged him close, softly rubbing his head. "Shhh... It's okay, David. I understand." You said softly against his hair, feeling his body relax against you. You knew he was a sensitive guy and would get upset easily. You pulled him away, seeing he was on the brink of tears. "Let's go home, okay?" He just nods, holding your hand.

~

You took a taxi back together, David resting against you half asleep. You were glad since you could think about what happened tonight. David has feelings for you...You think. You were split since he was drunk so he might not be thinking straight. But if he is telling the truth then maybe start something together? You had a mini crush on him and found him attractive but pushed them at the back of your mind since he wasn't gay. He went out with a hot, thick black woman last month so you thought he was into dominant women but now you're unsure.

You were back at camp, dragging David to his room and giving him a lot of water so he wouldn't get sick tomorrow. He went to the bathroom to empty out, making you fiddle with your jacket nervously. 'Should I leave now..?" You thought before hearing the door open and saw David stumble out. "You okay?" You asked, David, replied with a nod. "Okay... I'll... I'll go now. Goodnight.."

You were about to leave but David grabbed your shirt. "...Can you stay?" He muttered, looking up at you.

You looked unsure but couldn't deny the tall boy. "...Of course." You said softly. David flopped in his bed as you took off your clothes to get comfortable, leaving your boxers on, of course. You slipped into bed beside him, feeling his arms hugging you as he buried his face into your arm.

"Night, _____..."

"Night, David..."

~

David hummed softly in his sleep as he snuggled into something warm and smooth, making him have a smile on his face. He opened his eyes, seeing the sun out, the birds singing and your sleeping fa-"Ahh!!!" He jumped back, his face going bright red as he saw your sleeping form beside him in HIS bed.

What happened last night!? There were a lot of drinks. A lot of jealous anger and kissing...

Kissing...

KISSING..!

HE KISSED YOU!?

'I I can't deal with this!! I'm dead! I'm going to change my name to Connor and move to Detroit where I can be a cop or something!!!' He said to himself in his head before seeing you stir awake.

"Hmm...David? Why so loud..?" You stirred awake as you looked up at him, rubbing your head.

"Y-You're in my bed and half-naked..!" He shuttered out as he looked over you.

"You asked me to stay so I got comfortable. Don't worry, nothing happened..." You said as you moved your body up to look at him better. "Do you remember what happened last night?" You asked, his long silence being your answer. "...Right... I'm sorry. I'll go." You said as you got out of bed, grabbing your clothes to get dressed.

"..._-_____." He muttered as he got up from his bed as well. You turned your head to only feel his lips against yours, making you drop your clothes. "... Don't go." He said softly, looking up at you with a blush across his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I must have really confused you last night...What I said was true. I like you...A lot. But I said nothing because I got scared if you didn't like me back. I guess the guy from last night made me snap." He groaned, closing his eyes. "I understand if you don't feel the same. I'll ju-" He stopped when you kissed him, his eyes widen. "Mmn-"

He shut his eyes and gripping on to you when you deepened the kiss, pulling him close to your body. This kissing made his lips tingle and his body feel hotter every second since he could feel your hands touching every part of his body. "Mmn.." You groaned softly as you bit his bottom lip to enter which he happily accepted, your tongues brushing against each other once or twice into the kiss. You got too excited that you picked him up which made him gasp and placed him on the bed. You pressed your hips against him, feeling his hard-on against yours which made you buck your hips.

He pulled away from the kiss to get some air. "W-Wait-I..! Urm...I never...This is my first..." He muttered, slurring his words.

You chuckled. "It's okay, I understand. You've never been with a man before... I'll be gentle. Just tell me to stop at any time if it's too much, okay?" You said softly as you kissed his forehead. David's eyes sparkled from your kindness, nodding in response. You slipped off his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on but it was obvious that he was excited. You kissed his neck and down to his chest, leaving light marks on his body.

"Nnh..." He moved his head to the side as you continued, his hips moving on their own from the intoxicating touches. "_____..." You couldn't help but growl when he hummed out your name like melted butter, your cock throbbing in your boxers. You kissed his belly as you lightly traced the rim of his boxers, looking up at the nervous boy to know if it was okay to continue. When he didn't refuse, you slide them off to see his cock twitching from the cool air.

"this will feel weird but it'll be fine.." you said, lifting his legs up a little before your tongue grazed his ass-hole, hearing him whimper. You needed to get him nice and ready for you, so you started to eat him out. David moaned softly as his arm covered his eyes, feeling embarrassed since he can guess the view you were seeing now. The only reason why he wasn't so scared was that he trusted you.

"_-_____...Ah..It feels..S-So weird..." He shuttered out, his free hand gripping the bed as you continued. "Ah!" He gasped, feeling your tongue sliding in his ass; even though it was an inch or so inside. "Nnh!" He bit his lip hard but relaxed when you pulled away. He breathed, lifting his arm a bit to see you, only seeing you licking your fingers wet. You lower them between his legs and slowly slide one finger inside. "Ah..!"

"I know, love..." You muttered, curling up your finger before pumping it in and out. He already looked like a mess underneath you but that just got you craving him more. "You're doing such a good job." You tugged your boxers down to let your cock free, pressing it against David's before your free hand wrapped around both of them. "Ah.." You closed your eyes as you let your hands to the work, entering another finger as you pumped your cocks together. "You're so warm, David..." You muttered as you bucked your hips, groaning deeply. "Fuck..."

David moaned a bit louder, his legs feeling weak from all the attention you were giving him, your fingers curling up at times and spreading his ass wider. David felt pretty uncomfortable but your hand touching his cock made it slightly fade away. "Nnh.." He panted softly, his eyes still hiding under his arm but saw a peak of you pumping his cock against his. "_____...I feel...Ah! So good.." He whimpered out.

"Ah..I'm glad you're enjoying it. I want you love this." You muttered as your cock leaking pre-cum which made you smear it on your tips, feeling David shiver from the touch. You continue to stretch him out until you felt like it was okay. His ass felt soft for you. You pulled your fingers out and wiped them on the bed before going over his body, pecking his lips. "You ready..?" You asked softly as you spread his legs, letting them rest on your thighs.

David moved his arm away from his eyes, seeing they looked a bit puffed up. Did he cry? "I-I'm ready..." He muttered, placing a hand on your chest. You nod, spitting on your hand before smearing it on your cock to get it nice and wet. Entering dry would hurt him and you didn't want that. You got his lower half resting on you as your cock rubbed against his entrance, making him hum softly. You groaned, sliding the tip inside him. "Nnh...Nnhah!" David softly cried out as he gripped on to you, feeling every inch going inside him.

You stopped, seeing he looked uncomfortable. "David, you okay? I can pull ou-"

"D-Don't! I'm fine..!" He whimpered out as he looked up at you. You didn't want to refuse him so you continued until your cock was fully inside his tight hole. "Ah..! I feel so...Full..." He whimpered, placing a hand on his stomach.

You smiled softly before pecking his lips. "I know... That's normal..." You snuggled into his neck, letting him get used to this feeling. "You feel amazing, Love...Fuck..."

"Language..." He whined, making you chuckle against his neck. "Mmn...Please...Please, move..." He muttered, your foreheads resting against each other.

"of course..." You nod, pulling away to get a good view of him. You grabbed his waist and started to move your hips, going at a slow pace for him. David felt uncomfortable at first but knew that feeling will fade. Which it did, making his soft whimpers turn into light moans. "Nngh...You feel amazing. I'll lose it soon." You muttered, craving for more, craving to destroy David's body but held it back for him.

"Ah..._____...Shit..." He moaned out, gripping the bed.

"Language, Love..." You smirked as you rubbed his hips with your thumbs, your fingers digging into his skin. You wanted to mark every part of his slim body just so everyone knew he was yours. He was your guy, your lover, your boyfriend..! "David, please...Ah. Can I go faster..? I want you...I fucking need you." You growled out.

"Ah-______...Yes, please...More." David whined out, his free hand gripping your arm. Your body slightly towered over his as you started to move faster, hearing him moan louder. "Oh goodness, oh sweet peas!" He gasped as he closed his eyes.

He looked amazing like this...His red hair a mess, his pale body covered in sweat, his face bright red, his breathing going deeper, his cock slightly bouncing from every thrust you made and chanting your name like it was the only word he knew. "Fuck, fuck...Nnh-David..!" You leaned down to deeply kiss him, both of you moaning into the kiss as you were deep inside him. His arms and legs wrapped around your body to keep you close to his. "Mmn.." Your tongues brushed together at times into the deep kiss, at times stopping when you both moaned out. "You're mine, right? My David...My Love-Ah...My boyfriend..!" You groaned out.

David's eyes sparkled from your words, gripping onto you tighter. "Yes, _-_____...A-All of it...Ah! Please, more..!" He begged. You grabbed him and lifted him up so he was sitting on your lap, letting him ride your cock. "O-Oh Fu..!" He gasped, his arms wrapped around your neck.

"Ah..." You moved his hips down as you bucked up, going balls deep inside him which made his body shake and his toes curling up. "David, David, David..!' You chanted out, going faster and harder since David seems to be loving it now. "Ah-You're tightening up around my cock...You close..?" You muttered, nibbling his shoulder.

"Y-Yes..!" He moaned out, gripping your hair. You continued as you grabbed his cock, giving it long strokes. "O-Oh God, ______..! I'll come soon if you-" He cried out as he held on to you, letting you take his body. "I'm close, I'm close..! ______!" He cried out, shutting his eyes.

"Come for me, love...Come in my hand." You groaned out, your cock throbbing inside him since you started to feel close as well. You gripped his cock to get more friction which made his whole body shake.

"_-_____..!!" He cried out, hitting his climax which made you feel his cum on your hand and stomach. He moaned softly as he rested against you.

You pulled out and grabbed your own cock, quickly pumping yourself to come. "Fuck...Fuck..!" You growled as you shut your eyes, coming as well which sprayed on yourself and David's stomachs. "Hah... Jesus Christ..." You muttered, your foreheads resting against each other. You panted softly as you hugged him close, snuggling him. "Mmn...You okay there?" You asked.

"I'm fine...I feel fuzzy." He muttered, snuggling you as he smiled softly. "Mmm...My ass hurts."

You chuckled. "My bad..." You said, rubbing his head. “Hmm...Can we do this again?” You asked softly as you rubbed his back. You ope this won’t be the last time.

“Of course! You’re my new boyfriend, right?” David smiled brightly at you, making you peck his lips with a smile as you held each other.

You stayed there for a while before hearing a knock on the door. "David! You still in there? It's nine o'clock!" You both heard Gwen call from the other side.

David's eyes widen in a panic since Gwen might open the door to see you both naked or that he was an hour late for activities. "I-I'll be right out!!!" He called out as he stumbled out of bed, hitting the floor with an ‘ouf!’. "Give me ten minutes!" He called out again.

~

You looked over the kids playing about near the water so they wouldn't get hurt. Your eyes then went to David who was talking with Gwen before his eyes met yours, giving him a wink. "..!" He blushed before looking to the side, rubbing the back of his neck.

Max squinted as he watched from afar before looking at his two Friends. "Oh, they are totally fucking..!"

THE END!

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :3


End file.
